10 Things I Hate About You
by ridiculouslyoptimistic
Summary: Maybe Ally doesn't hate Austin nearly as much as she thinks. Auslly.


"Preposterous," she mumbled as she paced back and forth in her room. "The nerve of him."

How dare he suggest something so utterly ridiculous? She had no feelings towards him whatsoever. If she did they were because she could sometimes tolerate him. But to go so far as to suggest she was in love with him was just unfathomable.

_You know what your problem is? You're in love with me and it kills you because you still think you're too good for me. _

The insinuation made her blood boil. Not only had he suggested she had feeling that weren't there, but also that she had some sort of elitist attitude.

In love with him. How absurd.

"I don't love you," she mumbled to herself. "I hate you."

**I hate the way you talk to me**

_"I'm not saying it's bad, but it's bad."_

_She blinked before glaring up at him, pulling her lips downwards into a frown as she erased the words on the page for what seemed like the millionth time. _

_They'd been at this for hours and they'd gotten nowhere. He needed a new song for the record label by the next morning and they were currently suffering from a serious case of writer's block. _

_She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to do this. She'd never written a song with another person before, but he had begged and she found herself powerless to his large chocolate eyes. _

_"If everything I write is so bad, then why don't you try writing something yourself?" she shot back. _

_"You know I can't," he whined, "Everything I write is complete garbage. Besides, you're the one that's supposedly good at songwriting."_

_"Supposedly?" she seethed , throwing down her pencil, "I'm a damn good songwriter."_

_"Oh really?" he countered sarcastically, "Then prove it and write me a song."_

_She sighed in frustration, huffing as she turned back towards the piano. This was useless. They were arguing in circles and it was entirely counterproductive. _

_"What is this for, anyway?" she asked, thinking that maybe knowing why he needed a song could be a source of inspiration. _

_She figured he wanted to impress a girl and maybe that's why she was having such difficulty coming up with appropriate lyrics. They started out sweet but ended up being insulting. _

_"It's for my grandpa," he said quietly, slipping into the piano bench beside her, "He's sick and I just wanted to cheer him up."_

_"Oh," she replied, completely dumfounded. Apparently Austin Moon had a heart after all. "Well, I guess we better get this done, then."_

_"Right," he nodded, "Start writing."_

_She rolled her eyes as she picked up the pencil once more. It was going to be a long night. _

**And the way you cut your hair**

_She'd never been so distracted. She didn't know why she couldn't focus on what Ms. Jacobsen was saying. All she knew was that every time Austin weaved his fingers into his hair, she felt a knot tighten in the pit of her stomach. _

_Light streamed in from the side window, casting him in a halo that made him look almost too angelic. He sat with his brow furrowed and his lips pursed in concentration as he scribbled on a piece of paper. One hand tugged on his hair, as though that was the source of his focus. _

_She watched him carefully. The flush of his cheeks, the puckering of his lips, the slow blinking of his eyelids. She watched every slow moment until his gaze lifted upwards and his head turned in her direction. _

_Regaining her composure, she turned her attention back to the board, watching out of the corner of her eye as he ran his hands through his hair, disheveling it further before looking back down at his paper. She never knew she could be so mesmerized by the way a person played with their hair, but it was as though he had some sort of power over her. _

_Mentally scolding herself, she tried to pay attention to the math problem being written on the board. Besides, he probably cared more about his hair than he did any other human being. So she regained her focus. Though, she could have sworn she saw the corners of his lips lift upwards into a small smile. _

_But that was probably just a figment of her imagination. _

**I hate the way you drive my car**

_"Could you go any slower?"_

_She rolled her eyes, refusing to push down further on the accelerator. "This is my car. I will drive the speed I want to, thank you very much."_

_He sank down lower in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. _

_"Besides," she continued, "You were the one who begged me to drive you to school. I didn't have to say yes, I just did so out of the kindness of my heart."_

_"Yeah, that was before I knew you drive like a grandma. Seriously, Ally, there's people on bicycles passing us. Any slower and we're going to miss school entirely."_

_She raised an eyebrow in surprise, sending him a sideways glance. "Who knew you would be in a hurry to get to school?"_

_He shrugged and replied vaguely. "I have things to do."_

_Accepting his response, she nodded and came to a stop at a red light. Before she knew what was happening, he opened his door and ran around to her side of the car, pulling open the door and pointing to the street. _

_"Get out," he instructed firmly. _

_"What the hell, Austin?" she cried out. _

_Deciding there was no way to disobey with causing a scene, she reluctantly unfastened her seatbelt and walked around the car to the passenger side. He slipped into the driver's seat and fastened his belt, taking off at high speed as soon as the light turned green._

_Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the seat, her eyes widened in horror as they sped towards school. _

_"What was that?" she spit out, her breathing haggard when they pulled into the school parking lot. "You could have got us killed."_

_"Would you relax?" he said casually, reaching behind him to grab his backpack before stepping out of the car. "We made it here in one piece, didn't we?"_

_"You almost caused about five different accidents," she said, shocked as she grabbed her bag and followed him towards the school entrance. "We could have died."_

_"Has anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up?"_

_She rolled her eyes as they stepped through the front doors. "They don't need to. I hear it enough from you on a daily basis."_

_Flashing her a charming smile, he stopped in the hallway and turned to face her, his expression one of deceptive sweetness. "I'm sorry, Ally. Next time, I'll ask if I want to drive your car."_

_"I appreciate that," she nodded, stepping past him, "But I'm still driving on the way home."_

**I hate it when you stare**

_This was her favorite melody to play. It was soft and sweet and reminded her of quiet summer nights beneath the stars. She hummed softly as her fingers gently caressed the keys, touching them lightly before moving to the next one in sequence. _

_She stopped playing when the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Someone was watching her. _

_Turning, her heart raced in fright at the sight of Austin leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. _

_"Sorry," he said sheepishly, pushing himself off the door frame to walk towards her, "I didn't mean to scare you."_

_He sat down on the bench beside her and nodded towards her hands. "Keep going."_

_"You want to watch me play?" she asked nervously. _

_He nodded again, smiling softly. "I like watching you like this."_

_"Like what?" she questioned, blushing slightly. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he entered and she couldn't tell whether that made her nervous or annoyed. All she knew was that her stomach had never been this tightly knotted in her life. _

_He shrugged, holding his gaze. "You're so relaxed, so free. It's like you're completely at home."_

_"This is where I do my best thinking," she admitted, her discomfort rising with each passing second that he refused to stop staring. _

_Clearing her throat, she turned back to the piano and began to play, fully aware that he was staring at her intently, and hoped the fluttering in the pit of her stomach would go away. _

**I hate your big dumb combat boots**

_"X is equal to negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC all over two A," she muttered to herself. _

_This was her least favorite subject to study, but it had to be done. So, for the past two hours, she'd been staring at her notebook trying to memorize formulas to no avail. This lack of success was due mostly to the fact that a certain someone would not stop stomping around the room. _

_She groaned as she heard it get louder and whipped around in her chair to throw a spare pencil in his direction. _

_"Will you stop that?" she glared, "I can't concentrate if all I hear is you walking."_

_"Sorry," he cringed, smiling sheepishly, "It's these new boots. I can't really walk in them quietly."_

_She looked down at his feet to see the chunkiest pair of black combat boots she'd ever laid eyes on. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing those? They're not really you're style."_

_He shrugged. "Dez is shooting a new movie and I'm supposed to play a bad boy. He wants me to wear these around to get used to them."_

_"Well, could you get used to them somewhere else?" she said with a tired sigh. "I need to study."_

_Sticking out his tongue, he lumbered towards the door, smirking as he left. "You're going to miss me, Ally."_

_She rolled her eyes and turned back to her notes. As if. _

**And the way you read my mind**

_Birds were stupid, she decided as she shot a glare to the hummingbird that had not stopped singing outside her window. Running her finger roughly over the surface of her desk, she brought it to eye level to find not a speck of dust and nodded triumphantly. _

_Cleaning was the most productive form of soul cleansing. Whenever she needed stress relief, she would spend the entire day cleaning every inch of her room. And today she was in particular need of a distraction. _

_The door to her room opened just as she pulled open her dresser drawer to begin sorting her clothes, and she raised an eyebrow in surprise when Austin strode in and plopped down on her bed. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. _

_"I'm bored," he shrugged, resting his flattened palms back against her bed. "I figured you could entertain me."_

_She rolled her eyes, which was a regular occurrence when she was with him. "I'm busy."_

_Pausing, he looked around her room, taking in the cleanliness before his eyes widened. "What's wrong?"_

_She was taken aback. "What do you mean?"_

_"You only clean when you're upset," he said, leaning forward. "So what's wrong?"_

_Parting her lips, she momentarily pondered asking him how he could possibly know that before deciding against it. "Nothing's wrong."_

_"You're lying."_

_Sighing, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he would disappear, but sighed reluctantly again when she opened them and he was still sitting on her bed, waiting for a response. _

_"I'm just having a rough day," she explained, setting her dust rag down on top of her desk. _

_"Is it because of your mom?"_

_Her gaze shot up to meet his and her eyes widened at his concern. "How do you know about that? How do you know about anything?"_

_It was a valid question. She was pretty sure the most in depth conversation they'd ever had was about tacos. Her relationship was Austin wasn't exactly conventional. They weren't friends, but they were far more than acquaintances. To her, it seemed like he just appeared in her life any time he thought convenient without a thought as to whether she actually wanted him there. _

_Which was why she hadn't been too surprised when he'd walked into her room. But she was surprised that he knew that her mom had to postpone her return home for another two months. As far as she could remember, she'd only mentioned it in passing because she'd received the news while walking to class with Austin earlier in the day. _

_"Because I pay attention when you speak," he replied simply, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No," she whispered, unable to look him in the eye. What she wanted was to cry silently into her pillow, but wasn't about to admit that to him._

_There was a moment of silence while she stared at the floor before she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up in confusion to find Austin holding her in an embrace. Her first instinct was to push him away; she hated being touched without her consent. _

_But his arms were warm and inviting and she soon couldn't help but melt into his chest and clutch his shirt in her hands. _

_"I know you miss her," he whispered against the top of her head, "It must be hard."_

_She blinked in confusion because she couldn't understand how he could possibly know exactly what she was thinking. But she decided not to question it, closing her eyes and sobbing quietly into his chest as his palms rubbed gentle circles into her back. _

**I hate it so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme **

_She'd had a tune stuck in her head all day. _

_It was Austin's fault. He'd been humming it all through their history class that morning and he'd gotten it stuck in her head. It wasn't familiar to her, so she decided to write it down in hopes it would leave her alone._

_She sat at the piano, transcribing the hummed notes to paper and gleaming with accomplishment when it was finished. _

_That should have been the end of it. The tune was now stricken from her mind and she could move on with her life. Unfortunately, the more she hummed, the more lyrics popped into her brain. _

_Sighing, she shook her head as she picked up the pencil and scribbled down the words. It seemed Austin had become her new muse. _

**I hate the way you're always right**

_She was furious. She wasn't sure why she was so worked up, but she was. _

_Just generally, everything Holly Martin did annoyed her to no end. But she tended to ignore the girl's antics because she believed in being the bigger person. However, this was the last straw. _

_Due to her stage fright, Ally never sang in public. But somehow, Holly had gotten ahold of a video of Ally singing and dancing around the practice room at the music store and posted it on the internet for the entire school to see. _

_Ally was mortified. She hated that everyone was seeing her so vulnerable, so exposed. _

_She glared at Holly from across the cafeteria, fully ready to launch a verbal attack when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She was spun around quickly and glared when she came face to face with Austin. _

_"Let me go," she seethed through gritted teeth. "I have something to do."_

_"No, you don't," he warned, keeping his grip tight around her wrist and strengthening his position by placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."_

_Ally gaped at him furiously before sputtering out, "Let it go? She completely humiliated me in front of the entire school."_

_"I know," he sighed, "But doing the same to her isn't going to make anything better."_

_"How can you say that?" she gasped. "Of course it will make it better. Do you have any idea how many nights I've spent dreaming about the day I finally get my revenge on Holly? She's been out to get me since the first grade."_

_"I know," Austin replied in a soothing voice, "But revenge just makes you look bad as well. In the long run, it's not worth it."_

_She couldn't come up with a reply, so she waited for him to continue. _

_"Think of it this way," he said, "In ten years, Holly is going to be washed up nobody while you're most likely going to be selling out stadiums across the world. Why waste your energy on somebody who's not worth it?"_

_She blinked. His logic made sense at that annoyed her even more. Of the two of them, Austin wasn't supposed to be the sensible one. _

_Sighing, she nodded and shook out her arms when he dropped his hands, turning to collect her lunch and walk out of the cafeteria. _

_As usual, he was right. _

**I hate it when you lie**

_He was late. Not that it was unusual for him to be late, but that didn't make it any less irritating. _

_Sighing in frustration, she checked her phone, sending him yet another text message asking where he was. This time she actually got a reply after a few minutes. _

**_I'm sick. Can't work on the song today. Sorry. _**

_Pursing her lips, she nodded. She couldn't be upset about that, after all it wasn't his fault. _

**_It's alright. Get well soon. _**

_She sighed deeply as she put down her phone and looked around the practice room. She'd blocked off the whole afternoon to help Austin with his new song, but now that he wasn't coming, she didn't know how to occupy her time. _

_An epiphany struck and she quickly rose from the piano bench and hurried out the door. A few minutes later, she was walking briskly towards Austin's house with a tub of soup she'd bought from the local store. The least she could do was make him feel better. Lord knows he'd done the same for her too many times to count. _

_She turned the corner to exit the mall, only to stop in her tracks when she spotted Austin across the food court. He was in the arcade, looking far from sickly as he played the newest video game. _

_Furious, she threw the soup away, turned on her heel, and marched back towards the music store. Apparently he'd blown off their meeting because he had better things to do. _

_She huffed angrily as she entered the store, vowing never to help Austin again. _

**I hate it when you make me laugh**

_Wiping a stray tear from her face, she buried her head in her pillow with every intention of sleeping away the grief. This morning, she'd found her beloved pet goldfish floating upside down in his bowl. Although it may have seemed silly to some to be so emotional over a pet, George had been with her through many of the difficult times of her early teenage years and she wasn't sure what she would do without him. _

_She turned her face into the pillow, using the soft fabric to soak up her tears as she hiccupped. A warm hand in the small of her back caused her to raise her head, and she blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating when she came face to face with Austin. _

_"Hi?" she greeted in confusion. _

_"I thought you could use a friend," he said warmly, laying down beside her and resting his head on his hands. _

_"Thanks," she sniffled, not liking the fact that she kept finding herself crying in front of him, "But I'm fine."_

_"You don't look fine."_

_She glared at him, turning on her side into a more comfortable position. "I'm fine."_

_He stared at her for a moment, his brow furrowed slightly before nodding and smiling widely. "Hey, want to hear this joke Dez told me the other day?"_

_"Sure," she said slowly, surprised by the sudden change in conversation. _

_"What did the wave say to the sand when it left?"_

_"What?"_

_"Sea you later!"_

_Despite the cheesiness of the joke, she burst out laughing, burying her head in her pillow and crying tears of an entirely different kind. _

_"That's awful," she laughed. "Worst joke ever."_

_"It got you to smile, didn't it?" he grinned, extremely proud of himself. _

_"Yeah," she whispered, wondering if she would ever be able to figure him out. _

**Even worse when you make me cry**

_He was unusually excited. Granted, Austin was usually a ball of energy, but today when he came bounding into the store, there was an extra lightness to his step. _

_"What's gotten into you?" she asked, unable to keep from smiling at the wide grin on his face. _

_"I have a date tonight," he said proudly, puffing out his chest. _

_Her smile faltered for a second and her heart sank, but she kept up appearances. "Oh yeah? Who with?"_

_"Alyssa Stanley."_

_Ally froze. Jessica Stanley was the girl Austin hadn't been able to stop talking about for the past two weeks. As far as Ally could tell, she had virtually no flaws and that only served to irritate her even more. _

_"Good for you," she gulped, turning away from the counter to busy herself at the cash register. _

_"I'm going to ask her to the dance tonight."_

_Ally's heart stopped for a moment and she turned slowly to face Austin. "The dance? I thought we were going together?"_

_He looked confused for a moment before shooting her an apologetic smile. "I know we talked about it, but we never made actual plans. Besides, you don't mind, right? I mean, you don't actually want to go with me. Now you can go with someone you actually like."_

_"I like you," she spat out. _

_"Oh, I know," he nodded, tapping his fingers against the counter top, "I meant in a non-friendship way."_

_She blinked before shooting him her most reassuring smile. "It's fine. I'm sure you'll have a great time."_

_"Thanks, Ally," he exclaimed, reaching over the counter to pull her into a tight hug, "You're the best friend ever."_

_She shot him a tight lipped smile and waved as he jogged out of the store. That night, she put away the new dress she'd bought for the dance and cried herself to sleep. She never thought she'd hate the word 'friend'. _

**I hate it when you're not around**

_The store was cold at night. And lonely. _

_Or maybe she was just lonely in general. She couldn't really tell anymore. Ever since Austin started dating Alyssa, she'd seen him less and less. _

_She wasn't sure why she minded so much. It wasn't as though they were best friends. She had other friends, ones that she didn't want to strangle on a daily basis. _

_Still, she had to admit that she missed his excited, useless banter and his inexplicable ability to instantly cheer her up. Austin was instant happiness, something she was sorely lacking at the moment. _

_Blinking back tears, she put away the last of the harmonicas before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door to lock up. As she turned the key, something on the ground caught her eye and she bent down, smiling when she picked up the note Austin had scribbled on a spare napkin as an apology for cancelling yet another songwriting session. _

**_There's no way I could make it without you._**

_She looked down at it sadly, blinking back tears as she slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. _

_"You seem to be doing just fine," she whispered as she turned the key and walked home. _

**And the fact that you didn't call **

_It should have been the best day ever. Birthdays were meant to be special, exciting, absolutely fantastic. _

_But despite the multitude of presents and wishes she'd received thus far, all she could focus on was the absence of a certain blonde boy. _

_She hadn't seen him all day, which was unusual because on her last birthday he'd bought her an extremely embarrassing cake, complete with a leprechaun to sing to her. _

_Biting her bottom lip, she checked her phone, thinking he had called and maybe she missed it. To her delight, she found a notification, but her heart sank slightly when she saw it was a text message. Sighing, she clicked the 'open' button. _

**_Hey, Ally! Happy Birthday! Hope it's a good one._**

_A text. A text with very minimal words. He hadn't even bothered to call. Instead, he'd sent a vague and friendly text message. _

_The kind you send to someone you need to wish but would rather not actually talk to. She blinked back tears as she threw her phone at her bed, wondering why she cared so much. _

**But most of all I hate the fact that I don't hate you**

_This was the worst kind of want, she decided as she watched him adorably feed his pretty redheaded girlfriend._

_The kind where you wanted someone so badly, be sitting right beside them, but knew you could never have them._

_Austin and Alyssa had been dating for three months, which was quite an accomplishment for the boy who swore he was afraid of commitment. Every day for the past three months, Ally had watched him walk into the store looking happier than she'd ever seen him. And every night, Ally would lie awake wondering why her heart was so heavy. _

_She shouldn't feel this way, she thought as she watched him tuck a strand of hair behind Alyssa's ear and lean forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips._

_This was Austin she was thinking about. Austin who was cocky and obnoxious and immature and irritating and sweet and charming and kind and caring and loyal…_

_She sighed. She hated that she felt so helpless. She'd sworn long ago that she'd never let a boy twist her into knots. _

_Shaking her head, she got up to go back to work, wondering what it meant that this time, she might not mind being twisted. _

**Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all**

She stared wide eyed out the window.

He'd been right. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that she'd been so completely blind.

Of course he would notice first. She'd never been particularly observant. Insightful, perhaps. Intuitive, maybe. But observant, no.

After all, it had taken her ten encounters with Bobby Newhall before she understood that he was trying to ask her out. But that was beside the point.

The point was…well, Austin. He was everything. He had always been the point, she just hadn't realized it.

She really should have known. He was usually right about these sorts of things. She'd just been so stubborn, so unwilling to believe that it was true.

But now that she had fully come to accept her feelings, it was time to vocalize them to the person who mattered the most.

With a determined nod, she rose from her bed and ran out the front door. Taking a car would have been easier, but her father had taken the only source of transportation for the day and she was on an urgent mission.

So she ran. She ran through the pouring rain until she reached his house, jogging around the side to his window and knocking firmly against the glass.

His face appeared in the frame a few moments later, his brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled open the window.

"Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I made a list," she replied, as if that explained everything.

Rather than respond, he shook his head and opened the window further, reaching out his hand to help pull her through. Once inside, he dug a towel out of his closet and handed it over for her to dry off. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here, Ally?" he asked quietly.

"Because of the list," she replied, dabbing her less damp hair a bit more before tossing the towel to the side.

"Right," he deadpanned, "You mentioned that."

She nodded as she began to pace. "I made a list of all of the things that I hate about you."

Looking up, she found him staring at her with a bewildered expression. "Why?"

She parted her lips to speak but he cut her off.

"If this about what I said, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it, I was just angry and it was something to say."

"But you were right," she spoke quietly.

His head snapped up and he gazed into her eyes, trying to decide whether or not she was being sincere. "What are you saying?"

"That I'm in love with you, Austin," she said simply, standing her ground, "I think I have been for a while now and I'm sorry that it took me this long to figure it out. But you know how unobservant I am."

He laughed and nodded, standing slowly. "You're so perceptive about other people, but you have no insight into yourself. Or me, for that matter."

Her began to pound because she had knot in the pit of her stomach telling her that his next words would cause her heart to break.

"You still don't get it, do you Ally?" he smiled, taking a step towards her, "I'm in love with you, too."

She blinked. That wasn't the response she was expecting. "What about Alyssa," she stammered out, referring to the redhead.

"We broke up," he said softly.

"When?"

"This morning. Why did you think I was so upset when I saw you?"

"I did think it was strange," she admitted, "You're not usually so angry after breakups."

"That's because usually, I'm the one doing the breaking," he laughed.

Ally raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Alyssa broke up with you? Why?"

"Because of you," he shrugged.

"I don't understand," she replied with a quizzical brow.

"She said she couldn't be with me while I had feelings for someone else. And she was right. Our relationship was never fair to her."

Once again, not an answer she was expecting. "That means…you had feelings before you started dating Alyssa."

"Ally," Austin sighed, smiling softly and shaking his head, "I've had feelings since I met you."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything before?" she wondered aloud.

He shrugged. "Because you always acted like you hated me. I figured if I told you how I felt, it would just make you hate me more."

"I've never hated you, Austin," she sighed heavily.

He gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, maybe a little at the beginning. But that changed."

"When?"

"About an hour ago. When I made the list."

"I don't understand," he laughed lightly, "How can making a list of things you hate about me make you realize exactly the opposite?"

"Because it made me realize how stupid I was being," she explained, "I never really hated those things about you. I never really hated anything about you. I think I was just scared."

"Scared?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise as he rose from the bed. "Scared of what? Of me?"

"Of my feelings for you," she nodded. "I'd never felt that way about anyone before and I didn't want to end up heartbroken, so I just repressed the feelings and masked them with anger and resentment."

"Ally," he whispered softly, stepping towards her and cupping her cheeks in his palms. He tilted her chin upwards so he could gaze directly into her eyes, his own orbs flooded with sincerity. "I would never break your heart."

Blinking she searched for dishonesty or even a hint of insincerity, but the adoration in his eyes was so genuine that she accepted that he would never hurt her on purpose. "Do you promise?"

He nodded once before dipping his head to capture her lips and she sighed against his mouth as she sank into his embrace. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him close as his hands drop so his arms could wrap around her waist.

Her lips parted and she felt him whisper against her mouth. "I promise. I love you."

She repeated the words back to him, relishing in the warmth of his body and the comfort of his arms, deciding that it was time she make a new list.

Of all the things she loved about Austin.


End file.
